Sonic Universal: Blinding Light
''Sonic Universal: Blinding Light ''is the third story in the Sonic Universal series. The Light Everything has been well since we last encountered Sonic and his friends.Silver and Blaze have came back from the future to see that everything's alright. But they have tragic news. Before they tell them the news, a light blinds almost everyone, but Silver and Blaze don't see any light. Instead they see the world in total darkness, destroyed. They imagine if they don't act soon, this is what the world will be like. The Nazo Voice "Everyone has collapsed. I am Silver The Hedgehog. Me and Blaze have not collapsed. Everyone is knocked out. This is getting stranger and stranger," Silver thinks. Both of them are confused. They see Eggman's robots, oddly. They are covered in light and shoot out light. "Whatever's causing this, is also controlling the robots," Blaze says. They battle the robots. "This is easy!" Silver says. "There's no challenge!" "You want challenge? As you wish," a mysterious voice says. The robots become incredibly hard to destroy. Then they are sent to a strange white world along with the robots... Fire, Ice, and the Force Silver and Blaze are split up, Blaze in Ice Cap and Silver in Lava Reef, both corrupt and falling apart. They wonder how they were split up, but they keep on going. Blaze has many troubles getting through the Zone, because of her powers. Silver has troubles too, because it is hard to manuver in the Zone. Once they get out, they find that they back together in Hydrocity.They both have a '''very '''hard time getting through the zone, until they meet Tide the Echidia. He helps them through the zone. They jouney to Sky Santuary. They find a mysterious hedgehog saying, " Finally, you all have met. You fell '''right '''into my trap. Now that you're going to realize that this isn't that far into the future, it's just a week after you came here." "Who are you?" Tide asks. "I am Nazo, and prepare to meet your demise!" Nazo says. Nazo takes there Kinetic powers and seals them in three things: The Telekinetic Staff, The Hydrokinetic Jewel, and The Pyrokinetic Braclet. He merges with all of them, turning into Kinetic Nazo. Now Silver and his friends must stop him before it's too late. The Elements Of Power Nazo goes back to the previous week to start to destroy Mobius. Blaze says," What are we going to do now?" "With this," Silver says. He pulls out a Time Stone. They all go back to see a Mobotropolis building falling. They go and find Sonic, severly wounded. Sonic tells them to go fight Nazo, and take him down. They find Nazo, beating up Bunnie and Antonie. They all Homing Attack him, allowing Antonie to get his sword and hurt Nazo. The Kinetic Idems unmerge out of them, and the new crew take them. They all turn into their Kinetic forms. They fight Nazo for a few hours until he falls down in defeat. They send him off to the No-Zone Prizon. They get out of their Kinetic forms, and get back their powers. They now become guardians of the idems. They now go back to their own time. Category:Sonic Universal Story